1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a clamping device for holding together parts of a forming tool in internal high-pressure forming with a tool carrier forming a clamping jaw, a tension clamping holder which extends from the tool carrier so as to be offset relative to the working position of the forming tool, a movable clamping jaw which is arranged opposite from the tool carrier, and a quarter-turn or bayonet clamping device for holding together the forming tool parts between the movable clamping jaw and the tool carrier, which bayonet clamping device wedges the movable clamping jaw between the tension clamping holder and the forming tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Clamping devices of the kind mentioned above are known for holding together parts of a forming tool in internal high-pressure forming, in which the tool carrier, together with the tension clamping holder, is constructed in a cup-like manner with the cup base as tool holder. Openings are provided in the vertical cylindrical cup wall for introducing pressure fluid supply lines to be applied to a workpiece to be formed and for charging the forming tool with a workpiece to be formed. To install a tool, the clamping jaw is raised in the disengaged state of the bayonet clamping device until the cup-shaped tool holder is accessible from above. The tool and, as the case may be, spacers are then introduced vertically from above into the tool holder.